


Demonstrate

by stripperbucky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky is a pornstar, F/M, Fluff, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:19:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stripperbucky/pseuds/stripperbucky
Summary: Reader is a newbie porn star, about to take on her first gig at Stark Industries. When she learns she’s working with porn legend Bucky Barnes, she’s in for a wild ride.





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

Never in a million years did you picture yourself in this profession, but you just assumed that life had alternative plans for you. You grew up in a very conservative household, with extremely religious parents. When you graduated high school, they expected you to take over your father’s electric company, which you had absolutely no interest in. It was your life, you deserved to experience the world, not stay cooped up in a cubicle all day. Despite the fact that you were an extremely reserved person by nature, you left home to pursue a career in psychology.

You got accepted into a great school, but with the cost of living and yearly tuition, you were drowning in debt.

You met Wanda while at your favorite bookstore one rainy day. You were browsing through the used section, searching for one of the many college books you desperately needed, only to accidentally bump into her as she stacked book upon book in her arms. The little “bump” caused the latter’s stack of books to go flying through the air and landing all around the two of you. You completely freaked out and began helping her collect the books.

“I’m so, so sorry!” you apologized, picking up book after book.

“It’s fine, really,” she replied without looking up at you. You were taken back by her thick accent. It was actually quite soothing. The both of you stood, tidying up the papers that accidentally ripped from the books. Man, those things were old.

“At least let me buy you some coffee?” You offer, giving her a small guilty smile.

“I mean, sure, if you’re oka-“Her face fell as soon as she looked up at you. You suddenly felt so self-conscious. Oh god, did you have something in your teeth again? You hated the things with a passion! After a brief moment of her ogling at you, she looked back down at her books, clearing her throat awkwardly.

“I’m sorry, it’s just you’re really pretty.” Your eyes widened. Pretty? You’ve never been called that before. You weren’t exactly a Charlize Theron when it came down to it, so when this random woman called you pretty, your eyes nearly shot out of your head. Who was this mysterious person anyways?

“Um, thanks?” you let out a small nervous laugh, avoiding her longing gaze.

“I know this is gonna sound completely inappropriate,” she says, reaching into her bag and pulling out a small business card. “But have you ever considered doing modeling?”   
What in the world?

“Modeling?” you meant it to come out normally, but instead your question came out as a squeak. You always considered yourself anything BUT modeling material. Hell, you even considered yourself as less than average. A solid three out of ten.

The blonde nodded, smiling warmly as you took the card and stared at it. It was a small black card with silver writing on it: Stark Industries.   
“You should come by sometime, I swear you’ll fit right in. And the pay is amazing!”

That certainly caught your attention. What was a little modeling going to do anyways? You were just taking pictures, how hard could it be? And you really needed the money. Putting aside your pride, you promised her you’d at least give it a try.

You had no idea she meant pornography.   
But after witnessing fellow Stark Industries porn actress, Natasha Romanoff pick up her paycheck of three thousand dollars, you heavily reconsidered.

That’s how you ended up here, staring at yourself through the wide mirror as Pepper applied the dark red lipstick to your lips. It was going to be your first time on set in a few minutes and you could already feel the bead of sweat forming on your forehead. It shouldn’t be that hard, right? It was just sex, after all. You were by no means a virgin, but you weren’t as experienced as you should be. What if you messed things up? You’ve only had sex one time in your life, and that was over a year ago.

“I remember my first time,” The red headed woman said from beside you. They called her Black Widow, but you found out that she’d rather be called Natasha. She smiled at you as she applied a coat of mascara onto her perfectly curled eyelashes. You couldn’t even smile back.

“Relax, kid,” she chuckled. “You’ll get the hang of it after a couple times.” Pepper hummed in agreement as she blotted your face with blush.

It wasn’t only the lights and cameras that frightened you, it was the man you were supposed to be uh…working with.

Bucky Barnes was porn star royalty, the best of the best here at Stark Industries. He was here when Tony and Rhodey first opened the business over ten years ago. He was known for two things: his extremely dominant personality and his size. The guy was a solid ten inches! He was even bigger than Thor.

“How’s the new girl holding’ up?” Tony asked, peeking behind the curtain into the dressing room. You glanced up at him, giving him a small thumbs up, which earned you one in return.

“Great! We’re on in five!” He says, before disappearing behind the curtain.

Once again, you felt your nerves getting the best of you. You began biting your nails, much to the red head’s annoyance. She swirled around in her chair, stopping when she faced you.

“What’s eating you?”

“Is Bucky really as big as they say he is?” You ask timidly. She smirked, cocking an eyebrow.

“Oh, you poor thing.” Pepper sighed, before turning around and began cleaning up her station. What the heck was that supposed to mean?

“I can’t necessarily tell you,” Nat says, digging through her purse and pulling out her phone. “But I can show you.” Why did everyone talk in riddles around here? You just wanted a straight answer.

You watched as she scrolled through her phone, browsing through some kind of site until she smiled, tapping once in the screen and handing it to you. You stared at the screen as the video began playing.

It was Bucky, along with another blonde woman whom you didn’t recognize. She was lying on her stomach, a fistful of her hair was in Bucky’s metal hand as he drilled her into the mattress. You couldn’t tell if she was in pain or enjoying it.

“Say it!” He hissed through gritted teeth. He yanked her head towards the camera, forcing her to look into it. She had tears running down her face, yet she was smiling blissfully.

“I’m your bitch, Sir!” She cried as he thrusted faster. Your eyes widened.

“Who made you my bitch?” He yanked her head so that she was staring up at him. You winced. That must’ve hurt like hell.

“You did, sir!” She managed to cry out before her screams blared through the phone loudly. She screamed, her orgasm finally hitting her as Bucky emptied himself inside her with a groan.

“Her name is Sharon,” Nat said, watching you with a grin. “Bucky fucked her so hard she couldn’t sit or stand for two weeks.” You gawked at the information.

“What happened to her?” You ask, looking back at the screen.

Natasha rested her chin on her fist as she talked. “She doesn’t work here anymore. She married Steve and popped out a couple of kids.”

Glancing back at the phone once again, you couldn’t help but feel afraid. You weren’t really into getting your neck dislocated by Bucky Barnes. Let alone on camera.

* * *

Bucky sat in his dressing room, staring down at the folder in his lap. Your folder, to be exact. It wasn’t a habit of his to go and look at portfolios of the people he fucked, but when he saw your interview last weekend, he couldn’t help but be curious. You were brand new here, but that’s not was attracted him to you.

It was your innocence.

You weren’t by any means tiny (you had very impressive tits, to be honest.) and you were a grown woman, but something about you gave off the innocent vibe and dare he say it, it was hot.

He caught himself staring at you often, more than he’d like to admit. Bucky Barnes had slept with every porn actress ever to set foot in Stark Industries, and he not once felt nervous before hand. It was usually the other way around. But when you waltzed in, in your little pink sundress, looking like the embodiment of Lolita, it caused him to act like he was seventeen again.

You were twenty six, for fucks sake. It wasn’t an innocent number, but to Bucky, who was over a hundred years old, twenty six was equivalent to seventeen regardless if he tried to fight it.

He really, really wanted to do this right. He didn’t want to do the usual dominating route he always did, so he brought it up with Rhodey, who convinced Tony to switch things up a bit.

After many hours of convincing, Tony agreed to let him improvise for this one; in short, Bucky was going to be able to screw your brains out any way he wanted.

“You’re still in here ogling over Y/N’s file?” Sam teased, leaning against the doorway. Bucky shot him a glare. Sam never seized the opportunity to run his mouth. It was his favorite pass time activity.

“You know you’re supposed to be on set in thirty seconds, right?”

Bucky’s eyes nearly shot out of his head when he glanced at the small clock on his phone. Without another word, he shoved past Sam and raced towards the set.

He hated Sam.

* * *

The set consisted of what looked to be a regular well decorated bedroom. You stood next to the bed, your small white robe clinging onto your body tightly. You knew you looked good, but you were still self conscious at all the eyes staring at you.

“Y/N,” Tony called, approaching the set with Bucky Barnes himself. You froze. You didn’t know whether to be turned on or be fearful of the man, so your body decided to be both. You cursed yourself mentally for having such a fucked up kink.

“This is Bucky. Bucky, this is Y/N.”

He reached out his metal hand, which you shook instantly. You couldn’t fight the blush that broke out onto your cheeks. You weren’t even naked yet, yet here you were growing coy. You tried to at least act like you hadn’t spent ten minutes watching his pornos.

When you raised your gaze to look at him, you found that he was staring down at you, a smile on his lips and his blue eyes burning into yours. Man, you suddenly felt so small. He was twice the size of you.

You cleared your throat awkwardly. “I like your arm!” . His eyebrows raised. Oh god, did you offend him?

“Thank you,” he replied, flashing you a million dollar smile. You nearly melted. He was even more handsome than in the video. “You look amazing.”

You had to bite the inside of your cheek to stop the grin that threatened to show itself. Even if he was only saying it to lift your spirits, it worked. Before you could reply, Tony called you both.

“Alright, we’re gonna start off on the bed. Barnes, you know what to do.”

* * *

Bucky hovered over you, running his hands through your hair as the two of you kissed. You purred at his actions. It wasn’t even a minute in and you were wrapped around his finger.

His hands roamed your body, taking in every inch of you. It was oddly satisfying seeing him take his time with you. The heat between your legs was growing more and more unbearable each time he planted a small teasing kiss onto your neck. He dragged his lips down the soft flesh until he reached your collarbone, and gently bit down, earning a small groan from you.   
You were so lost in his touch, you didn’t notice him slide onto the edge of the bed, resting between your legs. The pink little panties you wore barely covered anything, and it wouldn’t need to.

Without giving you any kind of warning, Bucky flattened his tongue against your clothed core and gave you a lick, wetting your panties along with your juices.

“Oh my god!” You squealed, throwing your head back onto the bed. Your hands gripped the comforter beside you, desperately trying to calm yourself. You had no idea this was even a thing. You didn’t care, you just wanted him to keep going.

Bucky let out a chuckle, sending vibrations through your body. He ran his tongue up and down at a teasingly slow pace, torturing you without even using his hands. You could tell already, you weren’t going to last long at all. By now, your panties were completely see though with a mixture of his saliva and your juices. You felt his tongue stop suddenly and you lifted your head curiously.

Bucky leaned forward slowly and took the top of your panties in his teeth before pulling them down your body, all while staring you down with a predatory gaze.

Once your panties were gone, he returned to his place between your legs.

He spread your lips with his fingers and plunged his tongue inside you repeatedly. The sound you let out echoed throughout the entire hall, catching the glances of a few people. Your hands flew to Bucky’s hair, tugging on the brown locks gently. Your heart thumped wildly in your chest. If this is what being eaten out by Bucky Barnes felt like, you wanted this every second.

When Bucky began circling your clit with his tongue rapidly, you started screaming. You didn’t care how desperate you looked, it felt so fucking amazing. His metal index finger snuck its way into your folds, teasing your hole slowly.

“Jesus Christ…” you heard a woman whisper from afar.

Bucky let out a groan when you dug your nails into his scalp. He shook his head from side to side, creating the most delicious sensation on your clit. Your legs began to tremble as they rested on the bed. Feeling the familiar heat within your tummy, you let out a cry of his name, coming into his mouth.

“Fucking hell, Y/N,” Bucky sighed as he crawled over your limp body. “You taste so sweet.”

The kiss wasn’t romantic by any means, he was basically tongue fucking your mouth. You whimpered into his lips, your head falling back as he placed his hands on the side of your head. His tongue dominated your own, forcing you to follow his lead. The things this man could do.

When you pulled apart, Bucky ran his tongue across your bottom lip, taking the abused flesh in between his teeth and letting it go.

“Are you ready, Y/N?” he asks, staring into your eyes. You noticed how dark they were, completely filled with lust. You nodded eagerly, earning a small laugh from the older man.

“I need to hear you say it, honey,” he commands, his voice suddenly becoming deeper. It should’ve intimidated you, but you felt yourself growing even wetter between your legs.

“Fuck my pussy, Bucky,” you say as innocently, looking up at him through your eyelashes.

“Fuck, Y/N.” he groans, planting a kiss on your lips.

Your eyes widen as you watch him position himself at your entrance. He circled the large head of his cock around your glistening hole; his eyes staring into yours. You felt like he was staring into your soul. It made you feel so vulnerable, not only on the outside, but internally as well. If you weren’t being filmed right now, you probably would’ve said something.

He leaned forward, planting his hands on both sides of your head. You could feel his heart hammering in his chest, matching yours.   
In his ten years of being in the industry, Bucky had never been nervous to perform after his first time. But somehow, as he hovered over you, you made him feel like he was auditioning all over again.

Only this time, he needed to impress you.

“If it hurts too much, please tell me, okay?” he says it as if his life depends on it and it sends so many emotions crashing down on you. You nodded, swallowing audibly.

Bucky grinned down at you, before slowly pushing himself inside you. Your eyes snapped shut instantly. The pain wasn’t exactly like Nat had described. It wasn’t a dull ache, it felt like you were being split in two.

“Relax, baby,” Bucky said through gritted teeth. “I swear it’ll get better, just relax for me.”

You hooked your arms under his shoulders and buried your face into his neck, letting out a whimper against him as he slowly rocked his hips. Given his size, you were probably going to walk funny the next few weeks. You wondered how Sharon was able to take him so well. Bucky was a fucking beast, whereas you were a fragile little damsel. You were positive you’d be extremely sore afterwards.

“You’re such a good girl for me, Y/N,” he praised, his voice becoming shaky. You could hear him curse under his breath. “Such a good girl. You feel so fucking good.”

His words send waves of pleasure straight to your pussy and it lessens the pain between your legs. You bring one of your hands down and grip his jaw, smashing your lips onto his.

He started thrusting into you, easing his cock halfway inside of your hole. You clenched around him on accident and he let out a loud moan, gripping the sheets behind your head tightly.

“Baby if you keep doing that, I’m gonna come before it gets good.” He let out a shaky laugh. At least you weren’t the only one struggling.

You relaxed your body as much as you could, focusing on the sounds he was making. You felt him slip a hand between your legs and rub your clit in quick circles.

“F-fuck!” You cried, rolling your hips against his. You could feel him stretching your walls, filling you in ways you never thought you could be filled.

“You like that, Y/N?” He says, licking his lips. “You like how my cock feels inside that pretty little pussy of yours?”

“You feel so fucking good!” You exclaimed, pinching the nipple of your left breast between your fingers.

Bucky hooked his flesh hand under one of your thighs and lifted it gently, setting it on his shoulder. You were surprised your body allowed it, you weren’t a flexible by any means. It’s as if your body wanted him as much as you did.

“That’s it, honey,” Bucky praised as he felt the tip of his cock hit your cervix. He gazed into your eyes, smiling encouragingly. God, this man would be the death of you.

He snapped his hips forward, not too fast that it caused any discomfort to you, but just enough to cause your breath to hitch. He ran his hand along the curve of your other breast, pinching your nipple with his fingers.

“You love this, don’t you?” He asked, slamming his cock into you. You let out a moan at each thrust. He was driving you crazy. “You love getting fucked on camera, all these people watching you.”

“Bucky!” You screamed. Your thighs began to shake. You could hear his hips hitting yours, it was all so hot. The small growls coming from him were driving you crazy.

A thin layer of sweat began forming across your body, your small pants only provoked him even more. He picked up his pace, thrusting his cock in and out of your glistening hole rapidly. He was abusing it, and you were perfectly fine with that.

“Come on, baby,” he moaned. “I wanna see that pretty pussy come around my cock. Can you do that for me?”

With a cry, you nod furiously, savoring the feeling of him entering you over and over. You didn’t want it to end.

Suddenly, you felt the familiar feeling of an orgasm began building in your tummy. Sensing you were near, Bucky slipped his metal hand between your legs and inserted a digit into the ring of muscle of your ass.

And that was it. With a scream, you came, coating his cock with your juices. The sight of you squirting finally pushed Bucky over the edge, spilling inside you with a loud shout of your name. You let out a whimper as he set your legs back down, and carefully pulled out of you.

“Are you alright?” He asked, looking down at you with a tired smile, his eyes hooded.

“I don’t think my legs work anymore,” you managed to say with a laugh. Just thinking about walking caused you to ache.

“SWEET MOTHER MARY!”Tony shouted, causing everyone to jump and turn to him, including you and Bucky. “I’M ABOUT TO BE THE RICHEST MAN ON EARTH!”

You let out a tired giggle before letting your head fall back onto the bed. The ratings would be amazing, you were sure of it. Especially the pay. You felt a cold metal hand against your cheek, stroking the warm flesh.

Peering up through your lashes, you caught Bucky gazing at you, blue eyes set on yours. 

“If I wasn’t so tired, I’d ask you out for dinner tonight.” He chuckled.

“There’s always tomorrow,” you giggled, leaning into his hand. “And the day after that.”

“How about you come over and we take one hell of a nap, and I’ll make you breakfast tomorrow morning. Deal?” Your eyes nearly shot out of your skull. Where has this guy been your entire life? Men like him still existed?

Without a word, you leaned forward and placed a small kiss on his lips.

“Deal.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sequel you've all been waiting for! <3

You were never going to view swimming pools the same way ever again. 

The midsummer sun beamed down on you as you stood by the edge of the grand swimming pool. Running a shaky hand through your hair, you pondered your current situation. 

The last video with you and Bucky was a huge hit at Stark Industries. It was praised by other websites like Carter Videos and HammerZone, which were the rival sites. Bucky and your relationship was blossoming beautifully. He was a little old fashioned, but that was just how you liked it. On your first actual date, he brought you a giant bouquet of your favorite flowers and took you on a really nice dinner/movie date. It was so rare to find a man who was down for actually pursuing the women he liked instead of a one night thing. Not to mention, the sex was fucking amazing. He was a gentleman about it, though. He waited the full ninety day no sex rule –which he did so despite your arguments that you guys had already done it. Bucky was trying to take things slow, but after many hours of trying to get in his pants, he finally gave in. 

Needless to say, he fucked your brains out that night. He made you feel things you didn’t even know you could feel, especially when he made you squirt for the first time. You had no idea that you were even capable of that, but with Bucky Barnes, anything was possible. 

 Which brings you to your current dilemma. 

With the ratings at an all time high, Tony decided that you two should be somewhat of a double act thing. And after how successful the last video was, he offered you both a contract. You’d both be doing at least twenty more videos together. At first you were concerned about Bucky’s reaction, he’d been doing this for such a long time and he took his job seriously. You honestly expected him to turn it down, but to your and Tony’s surprise, he didn’t.

That’s how you ended up by the giant grand pool on the Stark tower in an extremely revealing little pink bikini –if you couldn’t even call it a bikini. Your nipples were practically peaking over the material. But that’s not what was currently bothering you. Tony decided to play around with the casting a bit this time, meaning there would be a third person in the video this time. The first choice was of course, Natasha. 

You weren’t jealous! Not at all. 

Maybe a little bit. 

 Okay, you were really freaking jealous. Not only was she practically perfect in every way – she had the measurements of every man’s dream woman! You knew that she secretly had a thing for Bucky. Apparently, they had a fling back in the day, years before you came along. You probably weren’t even of legal age when it happened, but it still happened. And honestly, you’d be lying if you said you weren’t concerned. You were very concerned! What if Bucky was reminded of what they had and you two split? What if he’s so preoccupied with her that he doesn’t get turned on by you? And most of all,  _what if she satisfies him better than you?_

You were at your breaking point, until for once, the universe was on your side. Rhodey somehow convinced Tony to change his mind. The scene was supposed to have an innocent feel to it, and unfortunately, Nat looked anything but innocent to be honest. Now, if it had been a BDSM themed video, than she would’ve fit just fine. But he needed innocence and nobody fit innocence like you. 

 And Wanda. 

 Yep. Wanda was going to be in the center of a Bucky Barnes and Y/N Y/L/N threesome. You were more than relieved, you nearly cried with happiness when you found out, but you were still nervous. You had no idea how to please a woman. Hell, you barely even had sex with men before you met Bucky. He was still in the process of teaching you how to properly deep throat –which is really freaking hard to do considering his size. He’s a fucking beast! So how on earth were you going to pull this off? 

You glanced around the set, looking at all the crew as they set up the camera. When you peered across the pool, you caught the sight of Bucky talking to Rhodey, but his eyes were on you. You blushed, sending him a small wave. He winked at you, before turning his attention back to Rhodey.

 _“Hey, Y/N!”_  You nearly jumped out of your skin. Wanda always had a habit of popping up out of nowhere. The girl was a ninja, you swore. She was dressed in a matching little purple bikini, which complimented her skin perfectly. You smiled back at her. 

“Hey Wanda,” you say. And for the love of God, you couldn’t help but look at her chest. Her boobs were practically spilling out of the top. You’ve seen her without a shirt on before, but never this close. You didn’t really fancy watching her videos, either. 

“She dipped her foot into the pool playfully and kicked one of the floaties, sending it across the water. “I’m so excited! The people really dig the girl on girl scenes. It’s gonna be a huge hit!” She beamed at you, flashing you a million dollar smile. And damn it, you felt yourself growing damp in your swimsuit. She was your friend! It scared you a bit, but you couldn’t deny that she was attractive. She was gorgeous, but it felt like you never really looked at her in that light until now. Her blonde hair flowed down her back effortlessly. Her light green eyes made her stand out the most. Yeah, she was really nice to look at. And according to your vagina, she was banging material. 

You nodded, tearing your eyes away from her chest. “Yeah! I can’t wait for everyone to see it. I’m not gonna lie, I’m a bit…unexperienced with the whole girl/girl thing.” You admitted. She gave you a small smile, placing her hand on your lower back. You tensed at her touch. Leaning in, she placed her mouth by your ear.

“I know,” she whispered. “If it helps, all you have to do is just suck on my clit when the time comes. It’s simple!” Your eyes nearly shot out of your head. Your body however, reacted completely opposite. You could feel the wetness pooling in the bottoms of your bikini. Goosebumps began to form on your skin. 

You let out a nervous laugh. “O-okay, haha. I’ll try!” Wanda let out a giggle before jumping into the pool. You watched as she surfaced and swam across the water. What have you gotten yourself into? You looked up again to find Bucky staring at you. He completely ignored Rhodey and the others speaking to him; his eyes were set on yours, darkened lustfully. He took his bottom lip between his teeth, tugging on it. You could feel your cheeks turning crimson. Before you could give him a small wave, Rhodey waved a hand in his face. Oh boy. You were certainly in for it now.

* * *

“Hey Wanda!” You called. You were lying on one of the many large swimming chairs by the pool. The little bikini top tightened around your chest obscenely. “I think I need some more sun block! This heat in  _killing_  me.” 

Wanda emerged from the pool causally. Her purple bikini clung to her body tightly. A small, playful smirk was on her lips as she walked over to you. 

 _“Well, well, well,”_ Bucky’s voice caused the both of you to jump and look over your shoulders. He was dressed in only a blue pair of swimming trunks, ones that showed off the V of his abs perfectly. In little white letters they spelled out: LIFEGUARD. "Seems like we’ve got some law breakers here.” 

“The sign says it’s open today!” Wanda exclaimed, making sure to give the both of you a show as she made her way over to where you were seated. 

Bucky leaned down so that he was inches from her face. “It closed an hour ago, sweet cheeks.” 

You sighed, sitting up from your lying position. “Can’t we just stay a little longer,” you pout, making sure to stick out your bottom lip. His eyes followed the movement. “Nobody has to know.” 

Bucky smirked, reaching out his metal hand and taking a strand of your hair between his fingers. He twirled it casually. "I could,” he says darkly. His eyes never leaving yours. “But what’s in it for me?” 

 You exchange a look with Wanda, before smirking. "Anything you want.” You reply, sticking out your chest. 

“Anything I want?” he repeated, raising his eyebrows. His metal hand released the stray piece of hair in his hand and ran along the curve of your chest. You let out a sigh of pleasure. 

“Anything.” You assured, placing your hand on top of his, guiding it slowly until it was resting on your covered breast. Wanda hummed in agreement and scooted over until there was enough room of him between you. You pulled on his arm gently until he was seated between the two of you. You ran your fingers alongside his perfect jawline, grabbing ahold of his chin and turning his head to you. You crushed your lips onto his, earning a moan from him. Wanda took this opportunity to run her hands along his chest, placing small kisses on his neck. 

Bucky’s hands traveled behind the two of you and began untying the tops of your bikinis. “Jesus Christ, girls,” he groaned as he took in the sight of the two of you as you tossed the bikini tops to the side in unison. He ran both of his hands along the curve of your breasts, repeating the action with the blonde as well. You let out a sigh at the coolness of his metal hands. His thumb ran across the sensitive nub of your nipple, pinching it slightly. Both of you let out a chorus of whimpers, much to his pleasure. 

You straddled his thigh, placing your knees on either side. Wanda, taking the hint, did the same. You both began grinding your cores onto him, your clothed crotches rubbing against the material of his swims trunks deliciously. “F-fuck…” Wanda whimpered, her head falling onto his shoulder. Bucky let out a husky laugh, running his hand down her back and onto her the curve of her ass. He pinched the flesh lightly, earning a gasp from the woman. You could feel your wetness dripping out of your bottoms and onto the material of Bucky’s swim trunks. You grinded down on him harder, throwing your head back in pleasure. The sensation of the material running along your clit mixed with Wanda’s whimpers was so erotic and you loved every second of it. 

Bucky’s metal hand found its way onto the small knot that held your bottoms together and skillfully untied it. You leaned back, letting him have a view of your glistening core. “You’re so fucking wet for me, aren’t you doll?” he asked, placing a kiss onto the flesh of your throat. You let out a pornographic moan as he sucked onto your throat, bruising the skin. 

 Suddenly, Bucky pulled away from the two of you. He shifted so that he was lying on the chair, his legs spread. “C’mon, doll face,” he smirked, taking your hand and guiding you until you were seated between his legs, your back facing him. He hooked his hands underneath your thighs and spread them wide, leaving you completely exposed. And you couldn’t find it in yourself to be coy this time. Wanda licked her lips hungrily, her green eyes darkening at the sight of your dripping core. She slid onto the chair, lying on her stomach. You could feel the heat of her breath on your pussy and you bucked your hips upward. 

 She let out a chuckle. “Someone’s eager, isn’t she?” she asked, her eyes flickering up to Bucky’s. Bucky placed a kiss onto your temple, his hands running along your trembling body until they rested on your breasts. He kneaded them softly, enjoying the view of them in his large hands. You cried out, placing one of your hands on his bicep. "Fuck…that feels so good, Bucky." 

Wanda blew a small puff of air onto your pussy, her eyes lighting each time you squirmed. You hated being teased. "Please, Wanda…” you cried, desperate for any kind of pleasure. You longed to feel her between your folds.

“Please what, принцесса?” She teased, pressing small kitten licks to your labia. Your head rolls back onto Bucky’s chest. You could feel his erection straining against the swim trunks. Grinding yourself back on him, he lets out a gasp. 

“Please eat my pussy!” You cry. With a smirk, she wrapped her lips around your clit and sucked harshly. Her slender fingers rubbed your glistening folds lovingly as she did so. And it felt so surreal. You’ve been eaten out by Bucky many times, and he was brilliant at it. But Wanda knew what made you tick from a woman’s point of view. The way she sucked on your clit, running her tongue over the numb repeatedly was the most beautiful sensation you’ve ever felt. “Fuck!” You squeaked. Wanda began massaging your clit with her tongue, rolling it around in all types of directions. 

Your breaths came out in short, barely audible huffs of air. Bucky let out a curse at the sight. He began massaging your breasts with a little more force. “You like that, princess?” He asked, his voice rough. “You like how Wanda’s eating your pussy out for everyone to see?” You moaned, nodding furiously as she sped up her movements. You weren’t going to last long. Your legs began to shake as your orgasm began approaching. The duel sensations of Wanda and Bucky were too much. 

 With a scream, you came, spilling your juices into Wanda’s willing mouth. "O-Oh my god!“ You screamed, feeling the the wetness dripping from you. Wanda groaned as she licked up your juices. 

She pulled away from your legs with a smirk, wiping her lips with her hand. He shifted you so that you were on your back, lying in front of Wanda. You peered up at your friend with a grin and wrapped your hands around her thighs. With a giggle, she spread her legs, placing both her knees on each side of your head. You reached, hands shaking with excitement. Untying the small knot on her bikini bottoms, you pulled the string. The material slid from her body, giving you a view of her glistening core. She lowered herself onto your face and began rocking slowly. 

Wanda tasted just like you thought she would.

Sweet like candy.

You dragged your tongue along her hole, swirling it around in small circles. She let out a gasp. You could feel Bucky get up from his position on the chair, leaving the space between your legs empty. Wanda let out a moan as your tongue entered her. You hummed into her pussy, sending vibrations through her. You could feel her hands on your breasts, cupping them with her hands and massaging them softly. She rocked her hips harder into your tongue. 

“Shit, Y/N…” she moaned, closing her eyes. “Just like that, baby.” 

You moved your tongue faster, eager to bring her the same amount of pleasure she brought you. But your focus was broken when you felt Bucky’s hands on your thighs, spreading them apart. You felt the tip of his cock against your folds, teasing it’s entrance. 

In one move, he thrust inside of you, stretching you wide open. You let out a groan into Wanda’s core, sending shivers down the woman’s body. Bucky’s hands traveled to your legs and gently placed them around his waist. He started thrusting again, at a brutal pace. Your body jolted upwards at the force. You reached your hand out and placed it on Bucky’s arm for support. Wanda was now grinding her pussy onto your face, riding it with ease. Her fingers were on her nipples, teasing them with little pinches.

“You’re doing such a good job, Y/N,” Bucky praised, thrusting harder into your heat. “Eating your best friend’s pussy like the good little slut you are.” You and Wanda let out out a groan in unison, earning a laugh from your boyfriend. 

“You like getting your face ridden, don’t you Y/N?” Wanda asked, grinding her pussy into your mouth harder. Mimicking her actions earlier, you wrapped your lips around her clit and began sucking harshly. She let out a strangled moan and threw her head back. You couldn’t wait to taste her cum. You felt yourself clenching around Bucky’s cock. He let out a string of curses, closing his eyes at the sensation. You could hear the sounds of his hips hitting against yours as he began thrusting into you harder. The new pace caused you to let out a cry, pulling away from Wanda.

“Oh, Bucky…” you gasped, closing your eyes. He let out a chuckle before placing his hand between your bodies and rubbing small circles into your clit. Your mouth hung open, but before you could say anything, Wanda positioned her pussy back onto your mouth. 

“You’re not done here, yet, sweetie.” She giggled. As hard as you tried, you couldn’t focus on her anymore. Bucky’s thrusts were hitting deeper and deeper, and you knew you wouldn’t last much longer. Pressing your tongue against her clit, you began shaking your head from side to side, creating an obscene sound with her juices. 

“Oh! That’s it, Y/N!” she cried out, her voice higher than usual. “You’re gonna make me come!” 

With a few more licks, she was done for. Her orgasm shook through her body, wetting your mouth with her juices. You could feel it sliding down your face as she rode out her orgasm. By the time it was over, she was panting harshly, her thighs shaking with aftershocks each time you pressed small kitten licks to her clit. 

With a satisfied sigh, she lifted herself from your mouth and crouched next to you. Bucky let out a groan at the sight of Wanda’s come dripping down your face. He’s done quite a few threesomes in his life, but this. This was by far the dirtiest thing he’s ever seen. You rocked your hips back in time with his thrusts. You could tell he was close by the way his hips began to stutter. You propped yourself up onto your elbows and placed a small kiss onto his lips. 

“C’mon daddy,” you whimpered. “Come inside me!” With a shout of your name, Bucky spilled inside you, coating your insides with his come. You sighed at the feeling of being full. You loved it when he fell apart like this. You loved it even more now that it would be on camera for you to watch over and over again. After a moment of silence, you heard a chorus of wolf whistles and applause. 

“RHODEY, GET THE EDITOR READY!” Tony shouted, throwing the stack of papers that were in his hands into the air. “WE’RE ABOUT TO WIN A FUCKING OSCAR!” 

The three of you let out a tired laugh. You peered over at Wanda, who was lying back on the swimming chair, her eyes barely managing to stay open. Bucky was still on top of you surprisingly. 

“Getting old, huh Barnes?” you teased, pressing a kiss into his hair. He gave you a small, playful bite into your left breast. You let out a squeak and swatted his shoulder. For someone a hundred years old, he had the ability to act like a preteen at times. 

“I don’t know about you guys,” Wanda yawned. “But I really can’t wait to watch this when it comes out.” You peer over at your best friend and gave her a grin.

 Yeah, you really couldn’t wait either.


End file.
